¿Te gustaría estar conmigo?
by The Phantomhive Countess
Summary: Hermione esta tratando de ayudar a Draco con su primera cita... Pero... ¿Draco quiere ir? ¿Hermione quiere que él vaya? One-shot.


_**Ya saben chicos, los personajes no son míos obviamente.**_

-¡Deja de moverte Draco!- Le decía una desesperada Hermione a la serpiente de rubios cabellos.

Ella trataba de acomodarle la corbata verde esmeralda que traía mal puesta.

Él estaba nervioso. Se notaba por el tamborilear en sus dedos.

-¡Apúrate Hermione!-

La castaña paro de inmediato de acomodar su corbata para verlo de mala forma.

-Está bien, está bien… Lo siento… Estoy muy nervioso ¿De acuerdo?-

Hermione rio y continuo con su acomodo.

-¡Vaya que estas nervioso Draco! ¡Nunca te pones la corbata tan mal!- Observo la castaña.

-¡Lo sé!- Le respondió el ojigris tapándose la cara con sus pálidas manos.

La castaña volvió a reír. Él nunca estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que lo veía así desde… Desde siempre.

-¡Listo!- Anuncio la ojimiel cuando por fin termino su trabajo muy satisfecha.

-¡Gracias Hermione!- Le dijo la serpiente a la leona mientras le daba un abrazo.

La ojimiel se sorprendió. No esperaba un abrazo. Pero no importaba… Ella amaba abrazarlo…

El abrazo fue largo.

Ambos sabían porque.

Era un abrazo de despedida.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron un poco.

Estaban cara a cara, sus narices casi se rozaban, solo había unos poco centímetros entre ellos.

-Draco…- Dijo Hermione casi inaudiblemente.

El rubio comenzó a rozar su nariz con la de la castaña de un lado a otro tiernamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Perdóname Hermione…- Le dijo deteniendo el roce e irguiéndose con una mirada completamente diferente a la de la castaña.

Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba sonrojada.

Los ojos de Draco eran hielo puro e indiferencia con algo de dolor.

-No… No es tu culpa Draco…- Le dijo Hermione.

-Sí lo es. No trates de justificarme.- Respondió Draco inmediatamente con la mirada severa.

-No Draco… No lo es… Yo…- Repitió la ojimiel, mirando hacia el piso, negando lentamente con la cabeza y luchando contra las lágrimas.

-No. En primer lugar yo jamás debí haberme enamorado de ti.- Dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa del comedor de Hermione sonoramente.

Hubo un gran silencio.

La castaña suspiro. Se acerco a él y tomo su mano.

Con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo…

-Draco…- Él la vio dolorosamente –No me refiero a eso…-

La serpiente se sorprendió.

-Hablo de que… Ambos supimos esto desde el principio… Es culpa de los dos…- Dijo Hermione lastimosamente.

-Tienes razón- Respondió Draco.

Se abrazaron nuevamente.

-Y también hablo… De que ya es tarde… No debes llegar tarde a tu primera cita con Astoria…-

Draco bufo.

-Astoria Greengrass… Mi… Mi…- El rubio no podía decirlo. No quería decirlo.

No quería que fuera verdad.

-Tu prometida Draco.- Dijo ella por él.

La serpiente suspiro y se separo del cálido cuerpo de la castaña, porque aunque no quería que fuese cierto que tenía una cita con Astoria, era realidad, y no quería enfrentarse a la ira de su padre si llegaba un solo minuto tarde.

Se miraron unos segundos.

-Bueno… Supongo que… Supongo que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo…- Dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta lentamente seguido de cerca por la castaña.

-Si… Supongo que… No nos veremos…- Corroboro la ojimiel muy triste apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno… Adiós… Hermione Granger… Fue un placer haberme enamorado de ti.- Dijo como despedida el rubio para después irse sin decir más.

-Adiós Draco Malfoy… Fue un placer haberte amado tanto…- Se despidió también la castaña aunque su amor ya no pudiera escucharla.

Entro de nuevo a su departamento.

"Oh Por Dios… Draco… Se fue…" Pensó Hermione mirando a la nada. "Mi Draco… Mi serpiente platinada… Mi arrogante hurón botador… Mi… Mi Amor se acaba de ir…" La ojimiel estaba destrozada…

Y de pronto…

Vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención; un ramo de tulipanes rojos y mirtos blancos, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde y una servilleta a un lado estaban en la mesa.

"¡Mierda! ¡Draco olvido las cosas para Astoria!" Pensó rápidamente la castaña.

Aunque Draco y ella no pudieran estar juntos, ella quería que las cosas con Astoria salieran bien, que Draco fuera feliz.

Tomo las flores y la caja para salir corriendo de su departamento.

"Fuera de servicio" Decía el único ascensor en el edificio Muggle en el que ella vivía.

"Perfecto" Pensó Hermione hastiada.

Comenzó a correr escaleras abajo.

"¡Es excelente que viva en el sexto piso!" Se dijo a sí.

Quinto piso.

Cuarto piso.

Tercer piso.

Segundo piso.

Primer piso.

Por fin salió del edificio, estaba muy cansada y respiraba agitadamente.

Veía de un lado a otro buscando a Draco.

A la mierda las flores…

Al carajo la caja verde…

Y si fuera por Hermione que Astoria… se pudriera en el infierno

Estaba desesperada… Quería verlo por última vez, decirle que lo amaba y recordarle que la vida era muy injusta con su amor

"¡Ahí esta!"

Definitivamente era él, esos cabellos rubios y platinados eran inconfundibles…

Su andar era tan grácil y firme al mismo tiempo…

Pero… ¿Qué era eso que llevaba en las manos? ¿Un ramo de flores?

No, no podía ser, si se le habían olvidado en el departamento de Hermione…

Draco estaba atravesando un parque, no estaba muy lejos, pero si seguía ahí parada no iba a alcanzarlo, así que comenzó a correr hacia él.

El sol le quemaba en la piel, y el aire fresco le llegaba directo a los pulmones por su boca, las piernas le dolían de tanto correr y los ojos le ardían porque desde que había estado bajando el cuarto piso de su edificio, había empezado a llorar.

Ya casi lo alcanzaba… Solo había unos escasos metros entre ella y él… Y…

Salto sobre él. Ambos cayeron cuesta abajo terminando al lado de una fuente. Hermione no podía parar de llorar encima de él. Las flores estaban completamente arruinadas y la cajita verde a unos metros de ellos.

-¡¿POR QUE MALFOY? ¡¿PORQUE?- Gritaba la castaña sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar público, al parecer, no había nadie cerca.

-Yo me hago la misma pregunta Hermione…- Le respondió Draco muy calmado en contraste con la actitud de la castaña.

-¡¿POR QUE NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS? ¡¿POR QUE NO PODEMOS AMARNOS?- Grito de nuevo Hermione.

-Hay una forma…- Dijo Draco sorprendiendo a la ojimiel.

-¿Una… Forma?- Pregunto Hermione en sollozos.

-¿No leíste la servilleta verdad?- Pregunto Draco viéndola tiernamente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Un sollozo fue la respuesta.

-Escapa conmigo Hermione…- Soltó finalmente Draco.

Hermione quedo atónita, no se esperaba aquella petición.

Se quito de encima del rubio y se sentó en el pasto. Se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su delicada mano y se quedo mirando a la nada meditando la situación.

"Escapar con Draco seria… Renunciar a todo… El mundo mágico… Mis amigos… Mi trabajo…" Pensó Hermione.

-Claro… Si estas dispuesta a renunciar a muchas cosas por mi… Por nosotros…- Le dijo Draco sentándose a un lado suyo.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos.

Y de pronto…

Lo beso.

Esa era la única respuesta que Draco necesitaba para saber que había aceptado mandar todo a la mierda por él.

Porque su amor era más importante que todo lo demás.

Más importante que el matrimonio arreglado con Astoria.

Más importante que desaparecer del mundo mágico.

Mas importante que hacer un escándalo juntos al no encontrarlos.

Cuando finalmente cedió su beso, Hermione lo miro con una duda en su mirada

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto.

-Venia a entregarte las flores de Astoria y el anillo de compromiso también, ¿Por qué traes otras flores?- Le pregunto Hermione muy intrigada a Draco.

-¡Ah si! Es que no leiste la servilleta…- Razono mientras se paraba e iba por las flores y la cajita verde.

Hermione no entendía nada, así que también se puso de pie.

Draco regreso en pocos segundos y…

Se arrodillo frente a ella.

Levanto las flores maltratadas.

Abrió la cajita.

Y pronuncio…

-Hermione Jean Granger… La Bruja más Inteligente de tu edad… Tienes mi admiración… Mi respeto… Mi amor… Y más… Y sé que no te merezco… Y que te acabo de pedir que renuncies a todo por mí… Y quiero algo más… Mi ratona de biblioteca… Mi amor… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –

_**¿Qué tal?:)**_

_**Sé que ya van varios días en los que no he subido el siguiente cap. de "Cinematographic Chaos" y que el tiempo que utilice en escribir esto lo pude haber usado para otro cap… Pero se me vino la idea y quise escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado, dejo a su imaginación el que decía la servilleta;) Sigan al pendiente de mi otro Fic, ya pronto estará el siguiente capítulo;).**_


End file.
